Power Rangers: Megaverse
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Lucas y sus compañeros, reunidos por los Guardianes del Megaverso, deberán proteger el Megaverso-MCDU de la amenaza de Apokhaos y de sus esbirros. ¿Cómo terminará la lucha entre las fuerzas del bien y las del mal? Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Historia co-escrita con Lady Ashura Forte.


**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **Los personajes Mehime, Lucas Dent, Sarah Pryce, Miyuki Tanaka, Nick Evans, Ricardo Mercado, Apokhaos, Omanor, Vana, Fásado, Ilegui, Patre, Seldam, Cabrada, GilgaKles, Takeru Kageyama, Parallox, Anihildox, Grozzler, Omega-Warlord, Stealia y el Profeta de Parallox son creaciónes mias.**

 **Chronoface, Tismona, Hinako Kageyama, Novlesa, Boltaire, Abalong, Astraia y los rangers de Tierra-LAF7748485 son creación de Lady Ashura Forte.**

 **Pedro y Web son creaciones de carlos13.**

 **Goodimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor.**

 **Kudous es de Super Kami Guru.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**

 **Aviso: Si repito número de Universo, avisadme y lo cambio.**

 **Historia co-escrita con Lady Ashura Forte.**

Hubo una era en la que el Infinito Megaverso no era así.

Hubo un único mundo que disfrutó de la paz. En el cual la vida se disfrutaba sin miedo. Un mundo lleno de luz

Hasta que apareció él y consumió dicha luz. Pero una figura cálida y poderosa emergió por vez primera y trajo de nuevo la luz.

Y para evitar una catástrofe similar, dividió el precioso mundo en infinitos universos que se irían replicando según las decisiones o eventos que ocurrían.

Pero ese ser maligno, antes de perecer, tomó una decisión.

Esparcir su mal por todas partes para que su legado y su deseo maligno continuaran.

Y es así como amenazas como Parallox, GilgaKles y Grozzler aparecieron y amenazaron la realidad.

Pero por suerte, esos villanos han encontraddo resistencia en las fuerzas del bien y la justicia.

Pero antes que ellos, hubo un terrible mal, idéntico al original, que osó atacar directamente al núcleo del Megaverso.

Apokhaos, un viejo mal nacido de la misma oscuridad y cuyo nombre aparecía en las mitologías de universos ya extintos. Él fue el primero en intentar atacar ese sacro lugar. Pero una novata Mehime logró sellarlo con la ayuda del hechicero Cabrada.

Pero ahora, a causa de algo, Apokhaos ha sido liberado y amenaza con acabar con todo lo que existe en el Megaverso con ayuda de sus esbirros.

 _ **Capítulo 1: Batalla colosal.**_

Están sieno engañados... Algo está nublando la vista de las Entidades que vigilan el Megaverso... Algo quiere debilitarnos...

Nos encontramos en un Universo lleno de maldad y destrucción. La vida había sido exterminada. Ni mortales ni dioses seguían existiendo en ese mundo, pues el malvado Apokhaos atacó en persona ese mundo y acabó con todos aquellos que osaron plantarle cara. Ahora, ese era el Imperio de las Sombras, donde todo mal podía campar a sus anchas.

Ahora, en el Planeta Rodilav-18, dentro de un palacio carmesí enorme de tamaño colosal y rodeado por fosas llenas de magma, los esbirros más leales de Apokhaos estaban reunidos y elaborando estrategias para conquistar universos. Otros, confiados con que su poder oscuro no tenía rival, simplemente hablaban tranquilos.

-¿Y sabes qué le conteste yo? No es mi mascota. Es fea pero ella sigue siendo mi hermana. ¡Bwahahahaha!-Dijo Omega-Warlord mientras se reía como un loco. Su hermana y compañera de batalla, Novlesa, también comenzó a reirse. Eso sí, le dio un golpe flojo en la cabeza a su hermano.

-Tú tan gracioso como de costumbre, hermanito...

Por otro lado, la ladrona multiversal Stealia no estaba muy animada. Acababa de volver de una conquista planetaria en Tierra-MCDU2141220517, un universo con una calidad de vida pésima, pero con una raza de guerreros muy poderosos, pero su corazón había sido destrozado.

-El Príncipe Kiron me prometió que se casaría conmigo... ¡PERO ME ABANDONÓ EN EL ALTAR! ¡Buaaah!

- _¿Y qué hiciste con él?-_ Preguntó un robot que llevaba ropas de general francés de la era napoleónica. Él era el Gran Mariscal Boltaire, una amenaza para el Megaverso MCDU y eterno rival de Grozzler. Aunque Grozzler y sus fuerzas eran más poderosas que las de Boltaire, éste tenía un recurso que lo hacía invencible.

-¡¿Tú qué crees?!-Gritó furiosa Stealia mientras le tiraba a Boltaire la cabeza de Kiron.-¡Nadie me abandona y vive para contarlo! ¡Y su estúpida raza Cidriana está en el Infierno con él! ¡Argh! ¡Sigo muy furiosa!

Furiosa, Stealia comenzó a desahogarse pateando mesas y lámparas. Una de esas lámparas golpeó a Novlesa.

-¡Ay! ¿Quién me ha arrojado esto a la cabeza? ¡Van a rodar cabezas!

-¡Ah! ¡Eres tú, Novlesa!

-Stealia...

Novlesa y Stealia. Todos los villanos del Megaverso conocen su enemistad. Y procuran no tomar bandos en la batalla entre dos villanas que, en una época, fueron compañeras de batalla. Pero esa amistad se rompió, pues Novlesa acabó cansándose con el prometido de Stealia.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-Preguntó Stealia a Novlesa con mofa.-Se supone que el Amo Apokhaos ha reunido aquí a los peores villanos del Megaverso que no están afiliados ni con Parallox ni con Grozzler...

-Mi hermano y yo somos una fuerza a tener en cuenta. La misma Mehime nos teme pues ya hemos devastado un universo del Sector-D hace poco.

-¿Tú? ¡No seas mentirosa! ¡Te estás llevando el mérito de ese ser llamado Anti-Apocalitor!

-¡Te voy a...

Novlesa y Stealia comenzaron a pelear entre ellas. Stealia le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Novlesa, la cual tiraba del pelo a Stealia. Novlesa comenzó a recitar un conjuro, alzó su mano derecha en la cual había una esfera de energía verde y la disparó. Pero Stealia usó su espada para desviar el ataque. El ataque fulminó una estatua de Apokhaos. Las dos villanas continuaron peleando hasta que...

-¡Ya basta, vosotras dos!

En ese momento, Vana hizo acto de presencia. La vampiresa vino acompañada por un escuadrón de Lycantrones.

-Vana...-Dijeron Novlesa y Stealia con asco.

-¡Guardad silencio y mostrad respeto! ¡El poderoso Apokhaos va a honrarnos con su presencia!

De repente, multitud de relámpagos comenzaron a caer el cielo y golpearon con violencia la superficie del planeta. Y ante los villanos apareció la imagen del temible enemigo. Su cuerpo era tan grande que no podía entrar en ningún universo. Por eso, necesitaba reclutar villanos y proyectar hologramas para interactuar con ellos.

Los villanos se sentaron en unos tronos que aparecieron mágicamente. En ese momento, llegaron dos encapuchados. Vana los miraba con sospecha pero decidió ignorarlos, pues no merecía perder el tiempo con dos individuos que podían ser esbirros de alguno de los 11 villanos allí presentes.

-Sed bienvenidos a mi planeta, mis leales 12 generales de la infamia. Por fin ha llegado el momento de que la oscuridad venza y gobierne la realidad. Por eso, debemos deshacernos de Cabrada y de sus elegidos. Una vez logremos eso, podremos ir tranquilamente a por Mehime. Quiero que desplegueis la totalidad de vuestras fuerzas y busquéis a ese maldito hechicero por todo el Megaverso.

-Amo.-Dijo Vana mientras hacía una reverencia.-Tengo una sospecha. Hace eones, Cabrada ayudó a Elisa, Ranger de Tierra-LAF7748485, a luchar contra el Dark Specter de su mundo. En ese mundo, Dark Specter era un ángel rebelde que, usando el poder de la oscuridad, adquirió esa forma y más poder. Si no llega a ser por Cabrada, ese mundo se parecería al mundo en el cual estamos ahora mismo.

-Ya veo... ¿Insinúas que Cabrada haya ido a pedir ayuda a Elisa?

-Así es, amo. Seguramente le pedirá a Elisa que entrene a los Rangers que vencieron a Sharkcerbero.

-Bien pensado, Vana.

-¡Amo!-Exclamó nerviosa Novlesa.-¡Déjeme a mí, por favor! ¡Yo pueo acabar con esa Elisa antes de qué...

-¡Ja!-Exclamó Stealia.-¿Tú qué harás? Mándeme a mí, Amo. Tengo experiencia tratando con gente como Elisa.

-Lo sé...-Dijo Apokhaos.-Por eso mandaré a Vana a por ella.

-¡Muchas gracias Amo! Ya verás como no le fal... ¡¿Qué?!

- _¡Un momento!-_ Exclamó Boltaire.- _¡Aquí hay más gente de la que debería haber!_

-¿Eh? 1,2,3... ¡Pues es verdad!-Exclamó Omega-Warlord.-¡¿Quiénes son esos dos?!-Preguntó furioso el villano mientras señalaba a dos encapuchados que estaban al lado de una estatua de Apokhaos.

-Así que nadie los reconoce...-Dijo Vana furiosa.-¡A por ellos, mis Lycantrones!

Los Lycantrones fueron rápidos y rodearon a los intrusos. Los villanos no dejaban escapar a los intrusos, pero entonces...

-¡Llama Bebé!

Un AguMon entró por una ventana del castillo y atacó con una llamarada a los Lycantrones.

-¡Takeru! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, AguMon.-Dijo el chico mientras se quitaba su disfraz. El intruso era Takeru Kageyama, un niño elegido de uno de los mucho mundos del Sector-D.-¿Estás listo, AguMon?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y tú, hermana?

-¡Cuándo quieras!-Dijo la otraa intrusa mientras se quitaba su disfraz.

-¡Matrix Evolución!-Exclamó Takeru mientras alzaba su D-Arc.

-¡Agumon evoluciona en BlitzGreyMon!

Mientras, Hinako Kageyama, hermana mayor de Takeru, sacó un lápiz similar al de Haruka y Michiru.

-¡Allá voy! ¡Hydra Planet Power, Make Up!

De repente, dos corrientes de veneno con forma de serpiente rodearon el cuerpo de Hinako y la transformaron en Sailor Hydra, la guerrera del veneno y una de las futuras guardianas de la ChibiUsa de su universo. Su uniforme era similar al de Hotaru, pero el morado tenía un tono más oscuro.

-Takeru Kageyama, BlitzGreyMon y su hermana mayor Hinako Kageyama, la Sailor Hydra...-Dijo Vana mientras se acercaba a los héroes. La vampiresa mostraba cierto interés en ellos.-Vosotros sois de Tierra-LAFMCDU. ¿Verdad? La Tierra de los Justice Watchers, de los cuales vosotros dos sois miembros honoríficos.

-¡Así es! ¡No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya, Apokhaos!-Amenazó BlitzGreyMon con el dedo al temible villano. Los villanos, al ver la osadía del niño, comenzaron a reirse y a burlarse de él. Todos, menos Vana, a la cual le gustaba que sus enemigos tuvieran agallas. En su mente, Vana se burlaba de sus camaradas malignos. ¿Cuál de ellos había mostrado un coraje así ante Apokhaos? Nadie, pues todos le temían o le hacían la pelota para obtener más poder.

-Muy bonito. Sí, señor.-Dijo Vana mientras aplaudía.-Unas palabras muy valientes para alguien que tiene los días contados.

Vana se disponía a atacar a BlitzGreyMon, pero Hinako se interpuso entre su hermano y la vampiresa.

-¡Hydra!-Dijo la Sailor mientras alzaba su mano derecha. En ella apareció el símbolo de Plutón, pues ella sería quien sucedería a la Setsuna de su mundo como Guardiana del Tiempo y el Espacio.-¡Niebla ponzoñosa!

Sailor Hydra creó una bola morada de veneno y la arrojó al suelo. Al estallar la esfera, ésta liberó una niebla venenosa. Vana y los generales abandonaron la sala, salvo Boltaire, el cual, gracias a su condición de máquina, era inmune al veneno creado por Sailor Hydra. El ciborg desenvainó su rapier y se lanzó sobre Sailor Hydra. Pero BlitzGreyMon salvó a la Sailor con su ataque principal.

-¡Plasma Stakes!

BlitzGreyMon disparó descargas eléctricas contra Boltaire. A causa de la electricidad, lo circuitos del robot comenzaron a desestabilizarse y perdió el control de su cuerpo.

- _N... ¡No! ¡Maldito! N... No... o puedo seguir en..._

Boltaire regresó inmediatamente a su Universo para ser reparado inmediatamente. BlitzGreyMon y Sailor Hydra sacaron un mando y abrieron un portal dimensional. Pero entonces, el holograma de Apokhaos soltó una potente llamarada que derribó a BlitzGreyMon y a Sailor Hydra. Por suerte, no acabaron malheridos. Los dos hermanos se reincorporaron y plantaron cara a Apokhaos.

-¡Oh! ¡Sois persistentes! ¡Tendré que subir la intensidad del calor de mis llamas!

En ese momento, BlitzGreyMon liberó un aura azulada mientras Sailor Hydra sacaba una pequeña daga.

-¡Vamos allá! ¡Poder de Seiryuu!

-¡Amazon Power, Make Up!

BlitzGreyMon deshizo su evolución y se separó de nuevo en AguMon y en Takeru. Takeru comenzó a mutar en un hombre dragón de color azulado. Takeru liberó su modo Dios Dragón y se transformó en Rairyu. Mientras, AguMon evolucionó en Rize GreyMon.

Mientras, en el uniforme de Sailor Hydra comenzó a aparecer una armadura similar a las Amazonas de Themiscyra. Hinako se transformó en Amazon Hydra, un modo igual de poderoso que el modo Eternal. Ahora, la Sailor iba armada con una gran espada y un escudo dorado.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Por fin habéis liberado vuestro poder! ¡Pero ni juntando vuestros mejores ataques podréis hacerme nada!

-¡Vamos a verlo! ¡Espíritu del Trueno!

-¡Ahora! ¡Corte Venenoso del Infierno!

-¡Trident Revolver!

Los ataques más poderosos de Rize GreyMon, Amazon Hydra y Rairyu se unieron en una gran explosión que devastó la sala. Pero Apokhaos salió ileso, pues no era más que un holograma.

-¡Os lo dije, bobos! ¡No podei... ¡HAN ESCAPADO!

Rairyu aproechó la explosión para sacar a Rize GreyMon y a Amazon Hydra del palacio. Una vez fuera, abrieron un portal y escaparon de ese mundo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Vana! ¡VANA!

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, amo?

-¡Han huído! ¡Rápido! ¡Ve y acaba con Elisa! ¡Pero antes averigua si sabe algo de Cabrada!

-Muy bien...-Dijo Vana mientras se teletransportaba a su OVNI.

 _ **#########**_

 **Núcleo del Megaverso.**

Lucas, Sarah, Ricardo, Miyuki y Nick estaban escuchando con atención a los Guardianes. Fásado, Ilegui, Kudous y Patre estaban enseñando a los Rangers Megaverse como funcionaba su Megaverso.

-Nuestro Megaverso está rodeado por muchos más. El UD, gobernado por Dimentor. El c13, gobernado por Pedro y su asistente Web. El megaverso LAF, regido por Lady Ahura y su asistente Abalong. También están, entre mucho otros, los Megaversos 108, NM, B369 y L93. Estos son los más cercanos a nosotros. Del resto de Megaversos que forman el todo no tenemos datos exactos. Lo que sí sabemos es que nacen muchos cada día que pasa.-Explicó Fásado.

-Dimentor... ¿Cómo en Goodimentor? ¿El ayudante de Mehime que no deja de espiarnos?-Preguntó Sarah. La chica descubrió que Goodimentor estaba escondido etrás de una puerta. La chica cogió una goma de su estuche y se la arrojó a la cabeza al clon.

-¡AY!

-Sí. Goodimentor es un clon creado por un Dimentor que entró en nuestro mundo. No os preocupéis. Goodimentor es nuestro aliado más valioso y no os hará nada malo.

-¡Exacto!-Exclamó el aludido.-Yo soy un angelito.-Dijo Goodimentor mientras ponía cara de niño bueno. Pero esa cara cambió en cuanto comenzó a acercarse a Sarah.-¡Jeeee! ¡Las mejores vistas de todo el Megaverso! ¡Sarah serás una mujer muy bella! ¡UOGH!

-¡COCHINO!

-Por favor...-Dijo Ilegui mientras intentaba poner un poco de calma.-Veréis, nuestro Megaverso se divide en varios sectores, que agrupan multiversos. El Sector-D, por ejemplo, es el Sector que junta todos los mundos en los cuales viven Digimons. Y cerca de... ¿Eh?

De repente, un portal dimensional se abrió en el aire. Concretamente, encima de Goodimentor. Del portal emergieron Takeru, Hinako y AguMon. Los tres estaban exhaustos y cayeron encima de Goodimentor.

-¡AY de nuevo! ¡OYE! ¡Qué no soy una pista de aterrizaje! ¡Ayuda!

-¡Takeru, AguMon y Hinako Kageyama de Tierr-LAFMCDU!-Dijo Fásado mientras flotaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Usando sus poderes adquiridos en el Nucleo de MCDU, Fásado comenzó a sanar a los tres jóvenes héroes.

-¿Quiénes son?-Preguntó Lucas.-Sólo conozco a AguMon...

-Son Takeru Kageyama y Hinako, dos jóvenes de Tierra-LAFMCDU.-Repondió Kudous.-Son miembros reservistas de los Justice Watchers, grupo de héroes que defiende esa Tierra de constantes amenazas. Su Universo gemelo es Tierra-DMCDULAF.

-¡Hay que actuar deprisa!-Exclamó nervioso Takeru Kageyama.-¡Apokhaos y Vana van a conquistar Tierra-LAFMCDU! ¡Creen que allí está el mago Cabrada!

-Ya veo...-Pensó Ilegui mientras se rascaba su barbilla con su mano.-Rangers, no podeis dejar que Apokhaos acabe con ese universo.

-En él vive Elisa, nuestra mayor aliada en la lucha contra el mal.-Dijo Fásado.

´-Y también están unas poderosas armas que Cabrada dejó en caso de emergencia.-Añadió Kudous.

-¡Bien! ¡Iremos a defender ese universo!-Exclamó decidido Nick Evans, el Ranger Megaverse Azul.

 _¿Alguien puede oirme? ¡Os están engañando!_

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Decíais algo?-Preguntó Lucas confuso al oir esa misteriosa voz.

-No... ¿Estás bien, Lucas?-Preguntó Ricardo, el ranger rojo.

-Sí... ¡No sé! ¡Desde que estoy en este templo, oigo voces en mi cabeza! Una voz similar a la vuestra-Dijo Lucas mientras señalaba a los Guardianes del Megaverso.-no deja de decirme que estamos siendo engañado.

-¿Una voz similar a la nuestra?-Se preguntó Fásado.-Acaso será...

-¡Recuerda que su nombre es tabú!-Exclamó Kudous.

 _¡No! ¡No fue culpa mia! ¡Fue..._

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Miyuki.-¡Detengamos a Apokhaos antes de que vaya a por Elisa!

-¡Así se habla!-Dijo Goodimentor mientras apretaba un botón. Los Rangers fueron enviados a Tierra-LAFMCDU, donde tendrían que ayudar a Elisa.-¡Buena suerte!

-Goodimentor...

-¿Sí, Fásado?

-Creo que olvidaste mencionarles algo...

-¡COCHINAS MALAS MEMORIAS!

 _ **###########**_

Mientras, el OVNI personal de Vana se acercaba cada vez más a Tierra-LAFMCU.

-Lo veo... En ese universo tiene que estar refugiado Cabrada... Él y esa maldita Elisa hicieron equipo y son muy amigoss. Así que es lógico que Elisa le esté dando refugio en su Centro de Mano. ¡ChronoFace!

-Sí, sí, madame. Suy siervo llega puntual para serle de utilidad.-Dijo un ser cuya cara era un reloj y llevaba ropas de gentleman.-¿En qué puedo a usted servirla?

-Tú control temporal me fue muy útil en el último universo que aniquilamos... ¡Quiero que vayas a la Barcelona de ese universo y me traigas vivo a Elisa!

-¡Muy bien, madame!-Dijo Chronoface mientras abría un portal en forma de reloj. El villano entró por él y se dispuso a llevar a cabo su misión.

-Por tu bien, no me falles...

 _ **#########**_

 **Barcelona. Tierra-LAFMCDU.**

Lucas y sus compañeros llegaron a la ciudad mediterranea. Los chicos contemplaron con admiración los monumentos que caracterizaban la ciudad. Pero debían darse prisa. Vana aún no había hecho acto de presencia y debían dar con Elisa enseguida.

-¡Rápido! ¡Debemos encontrar a Elisa!

-¿Pero por dónde comenzamos, Miyuki?-Preguntó Lucas.

-Buena pregunta...

 _Yo puedo guiarte... Tu corazón es como el de Subaru Ikari... Confía en mí. ¿Lo harás?_

-Otra vez esa voz.-Dijo Lucas preocupado.-Pero ahora la oigo más cercana...

 _¿Confiarás?_

Lucas se lo pensó dos veces. Nunca confiaba en nadie. Pero ahora, debía confiar en una voz sin cuerpo para poder llegar a Elisa. "¿Qué hago?", pensaba Lucas todo el rato. En unos segundos, Lucas por fin tomó una decisión.

-Sí. Confío en ti.

-¿En quién?-Preguntaron los demás.

 _Gracias... Sigue mis instrucciones... No te desvies ni te entretengas... Yo te llevaré a Elisa. Tú guía a los demás_

-Bien. ¡Por aquí!

Lucas comenzó a correr. Los demás siguieron a Lucas rápidamente. Los Rangers se perdieron entre la calles de la ciudad. Hasta que, de repente, acabaron ante un edificio bastante raro.

 _Aquí es... Elisa ha usado un hechizo para ocultar su base... Hay que seguir un orden especifico para poder llegar a ella..._

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Lucas.

Pero Lucas no recibió respuesta. La voz desapareció. O fue callada.

-Ya has ayudado demasiado, viejo loco...-Dijo una voz tenebrosa que estaba observando de cerca a los Rangers Megaverse.-Me vengaré de ti, Mehime. Y también de ti, Parallox... He vuelto a la vida. Mis poderes también han vuelto... Pienso aprovvechar esta oportunidad que me habéis dado por accidente...

Y así, ese ser desapareció. Por otro lado, los rangers, ignorando totalmente la existencia de ese ser, estaban a punto de entrar, cuano oyeron una voz femenina muy agradable.

Por favor. Pasad. Tenéis mi permiso.

-¿Eh? He oído una voz en mi cabeza...

-¿Es ésta la voz qué decías, Lucas?

-No Sarah... La voz que oía hasta hace poco era de hombre... Bueno, pasemos.

Los Rangers pasaron al interior del edificio y aparecieron en una compleja sala llena de pantallas y ordenadores. Las pantallas mostraban todas las poblaciones del mundo. Desde el más pequeño pueblo hasta la mayor metrópolis del planeta. Algunas incluso mostraban civilizaciones alienígenas.

-¡Uau! ¡Increíble!-Exclamó Nick.-Esta sala es el sueño de todo friki... Me encantaría saber todo la información que contiene este ordenador.

Nick iba a tocar un teclado, pero de la nada apareció un ranger azul que lo agarró por el brazo y lo lanzó contra Lucas y los demás.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Un ranger azul?-Se preguntó Lucas.-Nadie nos mencionó que habían rangers aquí...

-Yo le mostraré a ese Ranger Azul de pacotilla quien es el mejor Ranger Azul. ¡Cambio: Azul 03!

Nick se transformó en el Ranger Megaverse Azul y comenzó a luchar contra el misterioso Ranger Azul. Nick intentó golpear con su puño al Ranger Azul, pero éste agarró el brazo de Nick y lo tumbó usando una llave de judo.

-¡Uah!

-¡Nick! ¡Cambio: Blanco 02!

-¡Cambio: Violeta 04!

Sarah y Miyuki se transformaron e intentaron atacar al misterioso Ranger Azul que había tumbado con facilidad a Nick.

-¡Toma ésta!

Sarah fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa. Intentó darle una patada al Ranger Azul, pero una misteriosa Ranger Rosa apareció y derribó a Sarah de una patada. Miyuki intentó atacar a esa ranger rosa, pero una Ranger Dorada apareció y la inmovilizó.

-¿Qué haceis? ¡Todos nosotros somos Rangers!-Exclamó furioso Lucas.

-¡Ju! ¿Y? Hay Rangers malvados por ahí. Nosotros derrotamos a un grupo. ¿Cómo podemos saber qué vosotros no sois un grupo maligno?-Dijo la Ranger Rosa.

-¡Buena respuesta!-Dijo Ricardo. El ranger rojo sacó su morpher y se transformó.-¡Cambio: Rojo 05!

-¡Cambio: Negro 01!

Ricardo y Lucas fueron a ayudar a Miyuki, pero la Ranger Dorada arrojó a la chica contra Lucas y Ricardo. De la nada, un Ranger Verde y una Ranger Roja atacaron a Ricardo y a Lucas, mientras la Ranger Dorada comenzó a atacar de nuevo a Miyuki.

-¡Eh! ¡Oye! ¿No tendría que luchar yo contra esa Ranger Roja?

-¡Calla y lucha! ¿O es qué acaso te doy miedo? ¿Es por eso qué quieres luchar contra una chica?

-¡No soy machista! ¿Qué más da hombre o mujer? ¡Si alguien me desafía, yo le derrotaré!

Ricardo intentó darle una patada al Ranger Verde, pero éste mostraba más experiencia en la lucha y dominó totalmente a Ricardo. Con un rápido movimiento, el Ranger Verde tumbó a Ricardo y lo inmovilizó. Lucas también tenía problemas con su oponente. La ranger roja era muy ágil. Y cuando Lucas quiso golpearla, ella ya había esquivado el ataque. La Ranger Roja le dio una fuerte patada a Lucas y lo derribó.

-Ya es suficiente...-Dijo la voz femenina que se comunicó con los Rangers Megaverse en la entrada de su base. Los Rangers misteriosos se agruparon y ante ellos apareció una misteriosa mujer con ropas azul celeste. Su pelo era blanco y sus ojos azules.-Sed bienvenidos a mi base, Rangers Megaverse. Yo soy Elisa, la persona a la que habéis venido buscar. Perdonad a mi grupo, quise ver como actuabais en grupo y como peleabais. No os preocupéis por vuestra derrota. Los Guardianes del Megaverso os irán entrenando para que podais ganar esta lucha contra Apokhaos.

-Sois fuertes.-Dijo Lucas mientras deshacía la transformación.-Deberíais ser vosotros los Rangers Megaverse.

-No, Lucas. Los Guardianes han escogido con sabiduría.

-Además, nosotros tenemos una misión más importante.-Dijo la Ranger Roja.-Nosotros somos los encargados de luchar contra las hordas de Anihildox. Él era una amenaza para el Megaverso, pero un Hechicero cuyo nombre nunca será revelado le quitó su poder y lo selló en este mundo. Ahora, Anihildox busca recuperar su poder, el cual está sellado en una piedra, para poder regresar al Megaverso y unirse a su padre.

-¿Su padre?-Preguntó Miyuki.

-Sí. Parallox.-Dijo Elisa.-Anihildox es descendiente de Parallox. Fue creado usando máquinas de Dimentor. Anihildox es muy poderoso. Más que su padre diría yo. Por eso es vital acabar con él ahora que es débil. Pero dejemos de hablar de los villanos. Dejad que os presente a mis guerreros. Los Rangers Evil Hunters.

Los Rangers Evil Hunters deshicieron su transformación. Ricardo se sorprendió al ver que quien lo había derrotado era un hombre de 36 años.

-Mi ranger Verde se llama David. Él me ayudó mucho en la batalla contra el Dark Specter de este universo. Lleva toda su vida combatiendo al mal. Mi ranger dorada se llama Tyra, es modelo y cantante. Pero eso no le impide ayudarme en la lucha contra el mal. Mi Ranger Rosa se llama Margaret, ella es aspirante a cantante.

-Así es.-Dijo Margaret.-Algún día espero convertirme en alguien como Tyra.

-Mi ranger Azul.-Continuó Elisa.-se llama Flint y es estudiante de secundaria. También hay un Ranger Amarillo llamado Brandon. Pero él está ahora mismo luchando contra el monstruo que Vana ha enviado a este mundo. Y mi Ranger Roja se llama...

-Tismona. Mi nombre es Tismona. Un placer conoceros.

Los Rangers Megaverse se quedaron helados. Ante ellos estaba una versión humana de la villana de la cual los Guardianes les hablaron.

Mientras, en las calles de Barcelona, Chronoface había derrotado a Brandon y lo había atado de pies y manos.

-¡Tokitokitoki! ¡Ya tengo un cebo! ¡Es hora de pescar! ¡Tokitokitoki!

Los rangers Megaverse han conocido en su segunda misión a un equipo muy poderoso de Rangers. Pero uno de ellos es prisionero de Vana. ¿Podrán rescatar a Brandon de las garras de Chronoface? ¿Harán un buen equipo?

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **Nota:**_ Y aquí el primer capítulo de este fic co-escrito con Lady Ashura Forte. Ella quería escribir una historia con sus Rangers, pero como no se animaba ni logré convencerla, ambos decidimos a escribir esta historia juntos. En esta aparecerán OCs mios y de ella. Sí alguien quiere colaborar, que los diga por PM. No aceptaré ni ideas ni OCs de Guests. Lo siento.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


End file.
